Golden Eyes
by g3nesis1
Summary: [I know its way over done.. but I had to get this idea out of my head. It's driving me nuts I'm telling you!] Gohei Hirama just won't give up. He will never give up until that bastard, Himura, is dead and that damn girl as well. Who did he hire this time?
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes followed him like haunting ghosts. Her hand crept down her side, resting on the hilt of the katana. A grin curled her lips, racing up her cheeks. There he was.. His prey. Without even knowing it, he put herself in danger. People were so naïve in these peaceful times.

Red hair, and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. The Legendary Battousai, the Manslayer. How much did she hate him: The Battousai. She gripped the hilt of the katana tightly and was about to step out of the darkness to strike, but he held the hand of two young girls. Her eyes widened. "Wha-what?" She kept her mouth shut. She knew what he was like, she had been watching him for a while. He could hear things other people couldn't, see things other people could not see. She growled quietly and closed her eyes, leaning against the alleyway wall. "…Dammit." She said, staying back.

"I wanna piggyback ride, Uncle Ken!" Ayame whined.

"Me too, Me too!" Suzume giggled.

"Alright, okay." Kenshin smiled and picked Suzume and Ayame up, placing them both on his shoulders. They held onto his hair and started singing, making their way back to the Kamiya Dojo.

Kenshin could hear Kaoru scream at Yahiko before they even reached the gate. "Wow.. I wonder what he did this time." All three of them laughed as they entered. Sano met them outside.

Kenshin sat Ayame and Suzume down and looked to him. "So.. What did he do?"

Sano sighed. "Believe me, you don't want to know."

"SHUT UP, YOU UGLY!" He yelled, running through the dojo.

"Stop calling me ugly, Yahiko. I am the assistant master of this school, you will treat me with respect!"

"Ha, yeah right!" Yahiko ran past Sano and Kenshin. "Save me from the Kaoru Monster!" He teased, sticking out his tongue towards Kaoru.

"Oh, I'll get you!" She yelled, picking up a bucket and throwing it. Of course, it missed its target and hit Kenshin. He hit the ground like a log, a lump growing on his forehead.

"Ohh… Ow.. You should calm down, Ms. Kaoru that you should.." He managed to say before falling unconscious.

Sano sighed heavily and closed his eyes, sitting against the wall on the porch of the dojo. "At least you don't have to hear 'em anymore."

Kaoru and Yahiko continued arguing for a while and Ayame and Suzume started poking at Kenshin. "Uncle Ken!" They pulled his hair. "Wake up!" Ayame cried. "Wake up!" They slapped his cheeks with laughter.

His eyes popped open and he smiled up to the two of them, rubbing his head. He looked up to Sano. "Are they done yet?"

He watched them run across the yard. "Nope."

Kenshin sighed and pushed himself up, sitting himself beside Sano and the girls. "This is happening more and more often. Maybe, Yahiko needs a break from his swordsmanship training?"

"I don't know.. But, its still funny watching them argue."

Kenshin cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, well.. You're not the one getting hit with buckets, now are you?" He laughed.

Her eyes narrowed. Her eyes were caught on the sheath on his belt. Was that the sword he used to slaughter all those people back in the Revolution ten years ago? He seemed like a different person.. But, why? She was beginning to doubt the real motives of her employer, Gohei Hirama. It didn't matter, she told herself. She wasn't hired to ask questions, she wasn't hired to think. She was hired to kill.

She gripped the hilt of the katana tightly and let out a small breath. "..Tonight, Battousai. You will meet your end." She whispered, pushing herself up from the ground and walking out from the bushes quietly. She walked along the village streets, looking at the many people that laughed, that smiled…She wished she could be like that.. Even once. She sighed heavily and looked to the skies. Tonight.. Tonight it would end, even if the Battousai killed her. Even then, she would be at peace. She was getting tired of this life, but she heard so many things about the Legendary Battousai. The deaths he caused, the blood he had spilt. And when she was told he went back to his old ways.. Well, she could no longer deal with a man such as him. He deserved to die.

Kenshin looked to the bushes, his eyes narrowing for a moment. "What is it, Kenshin?"

"I do think we will be having some company tonight, that I do."

Sano looked to him for a moment. "..Can't he ever just give up!" He growled. "..Idiot."

Kenshin looked back to him with a smile. "Let's hope it's not that much of a problem." Kenshin nodded and pushed himself up, walking to where he had heard the soft noise.

He sighed, seeing a woman with a katana on her belt. Had that bastard hired another hired killer to take care of him? When would he ever learn? He sighed heavily.. He wondered for a moment if the woman would actually go through with it, just like the others had tried. He looked back. Including, Sano. He looked back to her. He knew it would be tonight.

He gripped the sheath of the katana tightly.. "Tonight," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two of Golden Eyes

The moon was high on the horizon. Its dim light was shining down upon the land. She took a deep breath. She had been thinking about it all day. Why would someone like the Battousai be with children that young? Or with children at all?

She cursed at herself over and over again every time she thought about it. It was her job to kill… Nothing else. Many people's blood was laced through her blade.. And his would be as well. It's what she did best. She had tried to be a wife, she had tried to be a mother. It didn't work out as well as she thought it would.

She took another breath, she was getting anxious. She wanted to do it now. But, she would wait just a little bit longer. She wasn't stupid, she knew the Battousai had seen her. She knew he would be waiting. But she would wait. She didn't want the children to see it, or anyone else for that matter.

Her dark hair swayed around her like a cloak. She moved a lock of her hair from her pale face, opening her eyes slowly. They glowed like golden fire in the darkness surrounding her.

She pushed herself from leaning on the wall and started to walk down the deserted alleyway where she had been all day. Her fingers were tightly clasped around the sheath of the katana. It would taste his blood, as would his probably taste hers. He was dangerous, she knew that for a fact. But so was she.

He had changed, she knew that as well. Would he be able to fight the same way he had ten years ago? Could she defeat him if he'd returned to his old ways? There was only one way to find out.

Kenshin had sat out on the porch of the dojo all day, watching the Sun slowly drop behind the trees beside the dojo. His face had never changed, just the same cold and deadly stare. He knew he should have taken care of Gohei when he had the chance. He should have taught him more of a lesson than he did; he should have realized that just because he could no longer hold a sword with either of his hands that he was still going to be a nuisance. He cursed at himself mentally. This game was only causing more and more people trouble.

He looked back into the dojo, hoping that Ms. Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano was asleep already. His eyes narrowed as he lifted himself, the katana held tightly in his hands. He wondered what Gohei had told them this time. He stepped from the dojo, his head down. He sighed heavily. Why did this feel so different from all of the others?

He looked seeing a dark figure in the distance, katana in hand, golden eyes burning brightly. His eyes widened looking into hers.

She came closer and closer, the moonlight finally landing upon her face. There was a scar down her right eye. She seemed familiar, had he seen her before? He didn't know. He stepped forward. "I do not wish to fight you, that I do not."

"Well, than you are in deep shit. Because I have came to fight you." Her eyes narrowed. "I have come to kill the Battousai, the Manslayer. Get ready, Himura. Get ready to meet your end."

Kenshin looked into her eyes as he placed his hand on the hilt of the katana. "I do not wish to harm you, that I do not." His fingers twitched, ready to pull the blade out any second.

She just smiled a smile that only a demon could give and unsheathed her sword ever so slowly. The blade reflected in the moonlight making her smile widen even more. She placed it right in front of her, her hand gripping it tightly. "…Goodbye, Battousai."

The katana swung at him quickly, but he blocked it without even the slightest hint of effort. She grinned widely, this was going to be interesting. He might have blocked that, but she hadn't even gotten started.

The attacks came faster and faster, more and more of them. Kenshin was moving constantly, disappearing from her sight or at least that's what he thought. He would have to be quick once again to dodge another attack. Who was she? How was she--?

His jumped into the air, landing behind her. He swung the reverse blade towards her, but she wasn't there. He looked up in front of him, seeing her charging the blade pointed towards his chest. She screamed, getting only a slash of him.

Kenshin jumped back and looked down to his kumono, seeing that it was cut in three places across his chest. He could feel the sting on his chest. She was almost as fast as he was.

She attacked once again, this time charging with blind fury. Kenshin had the opportunity. He charged for her as well, hoping that he would be able to do what he wanted fast enough. He swiped at her and landed on the other side, breathing heavily.

When the dust settled, he placed his katana back into the sheath and turned around to see her on the ground holding her shoulder. She laughed, cracking her shoulder back into the joint. "You'll have to do better than that, Battousai. I'm not like your other opponents," she pushed herself up.

His facial expressions did not change. "..Why exactly are you doing this?"

She smiled. "I only do what I am asked, Battousai. A killer, such as yourself does not deserve to live. He only deserves to die by the hand of another."

"I have left my passed behind me," he said. "Though it does seem to come back and take a bite at me at times.. I try to leave what is done in the past. Whatever Gohei has told you are lies, that they are. He is a nuisance."

She picked the sword up from the ground and laughed. "So are you.. I shall kill him after I kill you, as well. Would that sound fair?"

Kenshin's eyes hardened. "Not exactly."

"…Tough!" She charged towards him, her eyes full of hatred and power.

Kenshin had no choice, he gripped the reverse blade tightly and stood still as she came closer and closer. His eyes were closed. He took a breath and just as she got there, he disappeared. "CUZUREUSAN!" (sorry, if I spelled it wrong.. hides) With many of flashes of light and yelps and screams of pain, Kenshin attacked.

She closed her eyes.. Goddamn, he was fast.. She could feel each hit with a tremendous amount of force behind it. She dropped to the ground, trying to hold on to consciousness. She was still holding the katana tightly as her head hung from her shoulders as she laid on her knees. She closed her eyes, coughing up blood along with laughter. "You're better than I thought you would be." She spit blood at his feet. She looked into his eyes. "…If you wish not to be hunted, I'd suggest you kill me now."

Kenshin placed the reverse blade back into the sheath. How could she be conscious after something like that? She was right; she was different than any other opponent he was pitted against. In more than one way. "My sword is no longer for killing."

She laughed, slowly pushing herself up. "Than you're an idiot." She wiped away the blood from her lips. "You think that just because you use a reverse blade, and can cripple someone so easily.. Do you really think that there is no one out there that could and will kill you? It doesn't matter what your belief's are. There is only one truth: Kill or be killed." She stood straight, the pain fading.. Slowly. She was used to a lot of pain in her life, so it didn't matter. "I have already chosen my side. Which side do you choose?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kenshin's eyes hardened. "I will not kill you," he said quietly.

She stood slowly and closed her eyes. "Than I shall kill you." She opened her eyes ever so slowly, the wind catching her hair throwing it behind her. It seemed like everything was in slow motion as she drew her sword and charged towards him.

Kenshin stood, closing his eyes.

She came closer and closer; she knew strength was being drained quickly but she would try to take him down before she passed out. She tried with everything she had. She raced towards him as fast as she could, but fell to her knees before even reaching him.

Kenshin just stood, saying nothing.. Not even moving.

The katana fell from her hands. "…I see that I've underestimated you, Battousai." She growled, cursing herself. "I thought he was over exaggerating," she laughed.

Kenshin bent down to look into her eyes. "Gohei Hirama has lied to many people. He tricked you. Telling you lies about me. The Battousai is dead. I am no longer him."

She laughed. "The blood a man spills is always a part of him. The blood you have spilled will never leave your hands, just as the blood I have spilt will never leave mine."

Kenshin sighed. Who was this woman? He didn't know exactly what he could do for her. He stood, watching her for a moment. She was fighting for consciousness as he pulled her from the ground. She fought from him for a moment before she finally passed out. He turned back towards the dojo, holding her in his arms. He didn't like using his blade against anyone, but especially not a woman. She was tricked, but no matter, she was still a killer. And she would most likely try to kill him again, just as Sano tried to. In a way, she was different.. But in the same way, she wasn't.

As soon as he reached the dojo, he laid her down. He couldn't see any real damage to her, other than already-forming bruises and old scars. He sighed and walked away from her a little bit, leaning against the wall of the dojo watching her. In his other hand, he held the sheath of her katana.

He wondered what Ms. Kaoru would say, what Sano would say when they saw another woman in the dojo. That will be a very interesting morning, that it will. Why would a woman, or anyone at all, be so cold? Be so hateful? His mind ran through many questions. Why was she so different from the others? The only thing he really knew for a fact was that Hirama had failed once again, but he didn't know if he was ever going to stop.

--Next Morning—

"KEEENNNSHIIINNN!" A scream echoed through the dojo, making Kenshin jump straight up.  
"Huh?" He looked around, seeing Kaoru hovering over the woman in front of him. He looked to Ms. Kaoru's face. "Uh oh."  
"Who is she? Why is she here? What are you doooing?" She screamed.

"Ms. Kaoru, calm down, that you should."

Kaoru screamed louder and louder until all Kenshin heard was the throbbing of his headache. He walked over to Kaoru. "…It is a very long story, that it is, Ms. Kaoru. Gohei Hirama tried to send another, and that's who she is.. That is what she is doing here."

"AND YOU LET HER STAY THE NIGHT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" She screamed.

Kenshin closed his eyes. He really didn't know how to explain himself. Why didn't he just leave her where she was?

Her eyes opened slowly, hearing the racket in the same room as she was. She pushed herself up, looking at the woman and Himura. Her eyes narrowed. What was this place? She looked around for her katana.

Kenshin turned. "Looking for this?" He still held the katana tightly, offering it to her.

She looked down and grabbed the katana from his grasp. Why did he bring her here? Why did he help her? The doubts again rose in her head and she placed the katana beside her. She looked to the screaming woman and pulled her arm over her stomach, which was pulsating with pain.

Kenshin caught her as she almost fell to the ground. "Get off me!" She growled, looking into his eyes. She hated being lied to, and she hated being defeated. She hadn't been defeated in so long, she forgot what it felt like.

Kenshin looked to Kaoru, which in turn, she looked right back at him with a death glare. Kaoru stormed off with Kenshin knowing he was in some big trouble now. He cringed slightly and turned back towards the woman. "You will need to rest, that you do." He looked into her eyes. He paused, he didn't even know her name.

She looked up. "..I don't need to r-…" She grimaced in pain.

Kenshin smiled, satisfied as he proved his point. "May I know your name?" He asked.

She growled, gripping her katana. "You don't need to know!"

Kenshin sighed. "…I would like to know."

"…Tumoe." She whispered, holding her stomach.

He closed his eyes. "Tumoe, you must rest for now." He paused. "After you are well, you may leave. It is your choice if you choose to fight me again," he looked down. "But I'd rather not." He smiled.

"Yeah.. Whatever." She growled.

* * *

Sorry, if this chapter sucks.. :( The next one will be up soon! Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Sano stretched and walked out from his room, hearing Kaoru screaming about something. "Great.. What did he do now?" He chuckled to himself. He could just imagine Kenshin getting hit by yet another wooden bucket and he couldn't help but laugh.

Yahiko walked up right beside him with a grin. "Kenshin's in trouble."

"Yeah, I noticed." Sano answered.

"He brought another person in, last night."

Sano's eyes narrowed as he looked up to see Kaoru storming out of the dojo. He walked a little closer towards the dojo and cocked a brow. It sounded like a woman.. No wonder Kaoru was so angry. Hehe…

--

Kenshin took a step towards Tumoe, feeling her eyes pierce every part of his flesh. He pulled the katana from her hands, which she gave no resistance. He sat it beside her as she sat down, her hair falling into her face.

"Why are you doing this?" She so suddenly asked breaking the silence.

Kenshin paused for just a moment. "Because I wish to."

"Why? I tried to kill you.. Why does Hirama hate you so badly as to have you killed?" Her voice was softer, but still filled with a hostile undertone.

"Because I crippled his swordsmanship. He was killing people -- innocent people. He came and attacked Ms. Kaoru. I had no other choice." He looked over her bruises, seeing that most of them were healing already. He was stunned that she was even up, talking, even breathing.

Tumoe closed her eyes. "He was the one that deserved to die, then." She clenched her fists tightly.

Kenshin placed his hand on her fist. "..Killing is not always the best solution, that it is not. Justice is blind, but it will find him one day. Until that day, we will have to endure his stupidity." Kenshin gave an unshared pit of laughter.

God, she hated being lied to.. She had an overwhelming feeling of worthlessness, and hatred gathering in the pit of her stomach. She looked up into Kenshin's eyes. "Why did you stop…?" She asked, swallowing hard. She knew of his past, what he had done, who he was.. That was the only thing that she never knew.

Kenshin stood. "…I chose not to kill anymore, because I didn't see the need. I have promised myself that I will never kill again, and I plan to keep that promise for the rest of my life, that I do."

Tumoe sighed. "…Did you like it?" She asked. "I mean -- not having to kill. Do you still…" She paused and turned away. He would have been her last, whether he killed her or not. She had nightmares, her old victims haunting her soul. She didn't want that anymore. She had doubts; she even had fears which was something that felt different, but soothing in a weird way. It made her feel normal, it made her feel something.

Kenshin watched her. "I am a different man.. I am not who I was ten years ago -- and that, Yes, I am happy about." He gave a small smile and walked for the doorway. "If you would like, I will make you some rice balls." He offered, a huge grin on his cheeks.

She looked back to him. "..No, thank you. I am fine."

Kenshin nodded. "I will be back, that I will.. Just maybe with a little bit more bumps on my head." He chuckled.

As he left, Tumoe only gave a soft smile but turned laying herself back down.. Pain was riding through her, but she had gotten used to it by now. It wasn't long until she drifted off into unconsciousness again.

--

"Good Morning, Kenshin!" Yahiko jumped, hoping to get a peek inside.

"Good Morning, Yahiko.. Sano." He smiled. He knew they wanted to know what happened, but they would find out, in due time. He was sure that Sano could already guess as he looked into his eyes.

Sano nodded and turned. "Dammit… Should've took care of him before." He cursed to himself.

Yahiko bugged Kenshin until he made him some breakfast, and then, he went to speak to Ms. Kaoru.

"Ms. Kaoru? I am sorry about not telling you, last night.." He apologized. "But I had to--" He was interrupted by a wooden bucket hitting his face.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING KENSHIN?" She screamed.

"Eaahhehaahee." He dropped to the floor, his leg twitching seeing stars for a few moments. But he shook it off and looked into her eyes. "She needed help, Ms. Kaoru."

Kaoru growled and Kenshin slowly backed away. "Heh.. Heh.. I made some breakfast, Ms. Kaoru!" He said, disappearing.

"KKKKEEENNNSHIIIIN!"

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews guys! I really appreciate it. And no.. Tumoe.. That's just one of my favorite names, I may hook it to Toboe, but... I am not sure. Plus, you say Tumoe, like Too-moo-ay.. Yesh, weird name. But I likie. Again, thanks for the reviews.. and I hope you like this chapter.. The next one will be up soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

She had healed quickly and Kaoru had calmed down about it. Tumoe sighed and leaned against the doorway, the katana in her hands. She would have to leave soon, the police along with many other people were looking for her. Kenshin had said that he knew the Police Chief, but it would not help one bit. She had killed too many people, but she got her wish. She got an end. An end to her old life, and.. Maybe a start of a new. She closed her eyes. She wished.

The blood she spilt would always be a part of her, no matter what she did. Just as the blood Kenshin had spilt would always be a part of him. She never thought she'd be in the dojo of Kaoru Kamiya, and Himura Kenshin. Never.. She closed her eyes and gripped the katana tighter. She had told him that she would have to leave soon. She doubted if he really took it as the truth or if he just didn't want to speak about it.

Hirama would probably send another, and then another. She opened her eyes slowly, she knew that sooner or later, Kenshin would loose. But all warriors were destined to loose. It was all warriors' destiny. She stood, watching the sun fade behind the trees and stepped from the Dojo's porch.

"Ms. Tomoe?"

She stopped and turned, looking into those lavender/blue eyes of Kenshin. "I'm leaving now." She said.

"..Are you sure that is the best idea?" He asked, stepping towards her.

"…Many people are searching for me and I am sure if you didn't want to fight me, I am sure you would not want to fight about twenty men at the same time. I'd like to stay here, but.. I do not have a choice but to leave." She turned and started to walk away.

He paused for a moment, watching her. "There is always a choice, that there is, Ms. Tumoe. You could stay here if you'd like.. Ms. Kaoru wouldn't mind."

Tumoe stopped. "Don't you understand..? If I stay I could put you, Kaoru, that boy, and Sagara in grave danger. You would be killed, or many even worse, tortured and then killed." Her eyes glazed over with memories of what happened to her family. She didn't want that to happen again. These men had many reasons of chasing her, but there were more reasons why before she started killing.

"..I understand, that I do. But have some faith, Ms. Tumoe. They may not come for you, and if they do.. Well, we'll deal with it then, that we will." He gave a bright smile and she turned to face him.

"…You're as stubborn as a jackass."

Kenshin gave a nervous chuckle. "That's what I've been told."

Tumoe turned to face him. "Why would you even think about bringing me into your home? Into your life?"

"You're already in it." He said, looking into her eyes.

She sighed and placed the katana on her belt. "..Ugh, you really are. You're so annoying." She walked towards him and her and Kenshin walked back towards the dojo, ready to start supper. She sat, watching the fire for a moment as Kenshin poured the some water in a pot. He was watching her for a while. She'd say he was stubborn, but so was she.

Yahiko came up and sat beside Kenshin, waiting for his food. "Hurry up, Kenshin! I'm hungry!" He whined.

Sano came up as well, with Kaoru at his side, holding some onions and other vegetables. "Will you be staying with us, Tumoe?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh.. U-- I guess for a while." She shrugged.

Kaoru was really getting tired of bringing in people, she was running out of money and food.

"I'll try to get a job somewhere.. To help with anything you really need." She said. "I really never.. Had a job before, but I will try."

Kaoru blinked. Never.. Had a job? But, she nodded. "Thanks, I appreciate it. At least you won't be just eating the food like these three bums." Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko fell over.

Tumoe chuckled. "I will try my best, Kaoru. Thank you."

They all started to eat and Tumoe just sat back and watched for a while. She looked over them.. She smiled at Yahiko, he reminded her so much of her own son before he was killed. Kenshin, God, he was stubborn.. But in a good way. Sano, well, he could be funny when he wanted to be, and Kaoru was very nice.. Despite the first impression. The first impression wasn't always the best, sometimes you needed to get to know people to really understand them.

She smiled and started eating. For the first time in a long time, she actually felt somewhat normal.. Yes, normal.


End file.
